


Never Say Never TO Inside Knowledge On a Whole New View

by Ghostly_2001



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Awesome Bulma Briefs, Breasts, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta Smut, F/F, F/M, Female Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Large Breasts, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: Bulma's a genius in more ways then one an gets what she wans one way or another whether vegeta likes it or not.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Never Say Never TO Inside Knowledge On a Whole New View

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I hoped you enjoyed this 
> 
> All comments are welcomed.
> 
> @GhostlyJudge on twitter.
> 
> OK so I feel like I gotta explain this is before vegeta an bulma fucked other people and vegeta is getting pleasure from this. BULMA IS NOT FORCING VEGETA. She just turned him into a girl because he was acting like an asshole.

"NO ABSOLUTELY NOT!!" The prince shouts with a fierce tone 

jeesh did he have to be so loud it was just a question Bulma thought to herself "was it really that bad" she adds as her hand comes to her chin to reflect on her answered all she wanted was to fuck another girl what was so bad about that musing it over more she guesses she could see where he would blow up but what was the big deal they had tried stuff in the past from anal, handcuffs, even edging but this one request was so bad for whatever reason. Deciding to move slowly with this she chose her words carefully considering how irritated her prince was.

Putting her hands together Bulma's tone was calm unlike her husbands "Ok I can kinda see your problem" before she could finish her sentence Vegeta interrupted

"KINDA SEE MY PROBLEM" growing angry how could she not see the whole problem "HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I WANTED TO FUCK KAROKTE" the princes spitted his words out before thinking causing a massive silence to enter the room.

"Goku huh" Bulma began to snicker 

"GRRRR YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN WHAT IF I WANTED TO LAY WITH THAT ANDROID OR HIS WIFE"

"Two things first 18 wouldn't touch you and second if chi chi wanted to do it I would say ok"

"OK VULGAR WOMEN"

Bulma huffed "Will you please calm down it's not I'm asking for a divorce jeesh all I was asking was to be with another woman"

"She must be dumb or something" Vegeta shouts in his head she was truly the most vulgar person he knows "NO ON PLANET VEGETA WE DO NOT SHARE MATES" 

"Yeah well good thing this ain't planet Vegeta were on"

Gritting his teeth more "I forbid it" the words struck Bulma at her core, stunning her in place.

"YOU FORBID IT" now she had enough and walked up straight to his face he may be her husband but no one forbid her from doing anything she wanted to do "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BUDDY" poking his chest making him take a couple of steps back.

"I-I" not able to find the words Vegeta just moved back more as his wife stomped forward, poking him before he knew it his back had reached the edge of her lab door. Continuing her assault Bulma's anger was in full control and there was no holding back.

"AND ANOTHER SINCE YOU FORBID THINGS I FORDIB YOU FROM USING THE GRAVITY ROOM, I FORBID ANY FIXING OF THE TRAINING BOTS, and LASTLY I FORBID SEX" she shrieks at her husband's terrified face as he falls backswords out the room the sliding door separating the two from further chaos but it didn't save the scientist lab which was subjugated to her rage.

Thanking the door in his head the prince quickly got up from the floor he could hear the breaking of glass and the cursing of his very angry wife deciding not to push it further. The Saiyan quietly exited to his room to stay clear of the woman's rage, while walking down the hallway he hoped this would calm down by the morning.

After what seemed like an eternity Bulma calmed and took a good look at her lab it was all destroyed thanks to Vegeta "great another thing I have to clean up" stacking papers and cleaning up the glass the billionaire sat in her seat defeated was it really that bad the words dripped from her mouth leaning lower into her chair "I mean wanting to try a woman is not the worse thing to try" as she thought it over she glanced at a chart on the wall it showed a chart of the Saiyan body it was a complete map of the Saiyan system from their brains to their DNA and body functions staring at the chart longer her mood perked up as her mind came up with a genius idea. 

Smiling like a devil she clasped her hands together "HAHAHA Looks like I have a lot of work to do" the bluenette smile got bigger as the night went on her research reached new levels of scientific studies. Finally, after hours of test and research her plan was coming into sight staring in awe at the blue vile she was mesmerized at her discovery for this she may win an award or at least some news in the papers. Now there was only one thing to do test it and knowing her subject he should still be sleeping considering it's taking a look at the clock Bulma's eyes shot out her head.

"7:30 AM I'VE BEEN UP ALL NIGHT" she had pulled all-nighters but the fight with Vegeta happened at noon yesterday freaking out more she wondered how it was possible she wasn't tired or even the least feeling drowsy "Huh I guess I'm just that good" her snickering was cut short by her mother who finally checked up on her.

"Oh My sweety you're up"

"Huh oh yeah mom sorry I just awoke a few minutes ago" Bulma put on a nervous smile. She couldn't tell her mom she had been up for all time or what she was working on.

Panchy smiled "that is wonderful I'm so glad I was worried when I heard the shouting yesterday"

"Oh yeah don't worry everything's fine" 

"That is Great well whenever your ready I have breakfast ready and dear don't forget to tell Vegeta he still asleep at this hour" Panchy walked out of the room leaving her daughter alone "that girl just like her dad she really needs to not sleep in her lab, so many bad things could happen to her in there," the older briefs said to herself.

"OH don't worry mom I'll make sure to give him the best wake up" Bulma sighed in relief. It was good her mother was so innocent, or else she would be in a world of trouble, taking her mom's advice she decided to visit her sleeping husband. Before leaving she made sure to grab a few things handcuffs, ballgag, and another assortment of tools she wanted to use to test on her husband. Walking down the hall he minds wondered at the idea of her plan she would be lying if she didn't say it made her wet a little, reaching their room door the scientist was greeted with a familiar sight of her sleeping Saiyan sprawled all over the bed completed with his training outfit all over the floor. 

"Well better late than never"

Sliding her lab coat off Bulma slowly and quietly got naked stripping each article of clothing off she left her thong and bra on the way he acted there was no way he got to see the full showed. crawling on the bed slowly she peppered her hubby with kisses all over get the same reactions as usual guiding her hand down to his hardening cock she smiled his morning wood plus her made him extra hard rubbing his tip soon she felt his pre-cum guiding her nail along a vein that was popping she brought out her hand licking the taste clean making the move towards his ear she whispered seductively "Mmmmm I wanna taste more" into her prince causing a sly grin she knew how much he was weak for morning sex.

Half asleep Vegeta smiled more "I'm glad I wanna taste you too" grabbing his naked wife he felt her breast nipples harden by his cold hands wandering lower he grabbed a handful of her plump ass that had stayed firm all these years just like her breast he loved so much. Biting her lip Bulma almost gave into Vegeta's magic hands but had to stay true to her plan. "Good but I want my treat first" straddling him she guided his hands to the headboard easily cuffing the half-sleep Saiyan who just smiled distracted by his wife's plump ass rubbing his dick between her cheeks to add to his further pleasure the prince mustered all the strength he could to thrust up before feeling his wife's nails on his chest. Looking upon her view she rocked back and forth teasing the prince if he was gonna get pleasure from this so should she.

"You like my ass baby" she whispered nibbling his lip digging into his skin with her nails

Grunting hard Vegeta smiled more "very much" he had to admit he loved when she was in control and wild.

"Good you gonna love what I have planned" taking the blindfold she swiftly and skillfully blinded the Saiyan who only grunted more feeling her nails move up and down his chest, smirking harder she grabbed her vile taking a look at her husband once more "Forbid my ass," she thought before pouring the entire contents of the vile in her mouth, holding it in her mouth she leaned down kissing him passionately while pushing the liquid down his throat with her tongue. breaking the kiss they both coughed.

"Bulma what did you put in my mouth"

"Oh nothing just.. well you'll see"

"Wait Wha-Hmhmh" Vegeta was cut off as she slid the ball gag onto his mouth. 

Putting a finger on the ball Bulma smiled more "shhh it's ok my prince I'm just getting what I want" laughing Bulma was amazed at how fast her serum worked in no time Vegeta was sporting a nice pair of breast along with a very soaked pussy. "It worked man I really am a genius".

Vegeta wiggled his body felt weird sorta changing but he couldn't quite pin what it was that felt different soon his sight was restored to him as the blindfold was removed but the gag was left in, looking around the room he couldn't find anything different taking a look at Bulma he found her wearing the same smile the only thing different was the finger she had in her mouth. Moving his sight lower his eyes inflated he was sporting a very big pair of breasts trying to scream all that was heard was muffled noises and Bulma snicker which only grew louder.

"Maginvety arent they who knew your breast would be bigger than mine" her snickering turning to laughing leaning down to her husband ear "mmmm since I couldn't be with another girl I decided to fuck you" licking his ear she departed to his chest kissing each boob before sucking on while pinching the other. Vegeta tried to yell at his wife for doing this to him but it was too much all the pleasure was something entirely different and new to the prince he had done this dozen of times to Bulma sucking her breast and biting just as she was. Trying to act defiant the prince made a play to show no pleasure from her assault which only made her suck hard. Switching from one breast to the other she bit harder while snaking her hand to the wet folds sticking a finger in slightly making her experiment let out a grunt.

Detaching from the hardened nipple she looked down at her covered hand "Damn your so wet" brining the fingers to her face she licked her finger before descending further herself leaving kisses while she travels to her prize. Finally reaching her prize she decided to put the Saiyans legs on her shoulders to give him a taste of what she got to experience, licking slowly at first while fingering fast she felt the shaking legs wrap around her head pushing the wetness closer.

"Damn it" Vegeta yelled he didn't want to enjoy this so much but he couldn't help it. She was using the same techniques she used when she blew him plus the added sensation of this only made him want more.

"Someone's eager" Bulma spoke before getting back to her meal, switching it up she pushed her tongue all the way into the wetness moving wildly she went deep while taking breaks to suck on the wet clit. The moans she heard made it all better and was the perfect cherry on top not only did she get to be with a woman but Vegeta was enjoying this and showing full support as his legs got tighter around her head. Bringing her tongue out she got a grunt from her partner smiling she pushed 4 fingers into the wet pussy thrusting them slowly watching the wetness drip down onto them. Vegeta couldn't help but drool. This new body was something else he was supposed to be mad for turning him into a girl but at the same time, she knew her way around a pussy better than he did.

"Be patient my prince I want my fun" pulling her fingers out they were licked cleaned before she went back to her assault licking the clit faster this time while using her thumb to finger making the wetness squirt everywhere on her face. "heh it seems like no matter what body you manage to shoot your load all over my face". laughing a little the bluenette went back to her meal licking all the sweetness up she played around exploring with a combination of tongue and hands eventually finding the most sensitive era which gave her the best reaction from her moaning husband it was almost just like his cock the understand of his tip was always his spot and it seemed like this was no different. Attacking the sensitive area, relentless Vegeta couldn't handle it, moans escaped his mouth muffled by that blasted gag his mind was lost in pleasure. She had found his spot that made him go weak even in this body; his wife knew all the weak points that made him weak in the legs.

After a few minutes she could tell he was ready sucking hard on that spot while moving her tongue in a circle motion she could feel the Saiyan shutter in pleasure as he came all over her face once more. The prince screamed as he came this new body was more sensitive to pleasure and he would be lying if he said it didn't feel damn good to cum that hard. It was a similar feeling to when he blew his load and was weak in the knees but only 10x more. Surfacing from between the Saiyan legs Bulma licked her mouth clean while making sure to clean her plate and mess the prince had made quite a mess squirting all over the place giving the pussy one last suck and lick she took her place by her husband sides he was not the only one exhausted after all the fun.

Removing the ball gag she smiled greeted by a huffing and puffing Saiyan kissing him her smile grew bigger "see was that so bad".

Trying to catch his breath, Vegeta looked at her "Yo-You are gonna be in so much trouble when I get my strength off when this goes away" the prince looked hazed, his face a scarlet red.

"I look forward to him," Bulma seductively spoke smiling.

Vegeta looked over himself he really did make a mess looking back at Bulma he notice how wet she was "You didn't cum?". Bulma was stunned by the question. She didn't even think about herself she had got so caught up in her first time with a woman she forgot her needs.

"I guess not"

Smiling slyly " Heh well we can't have that can we while don't you take your place on your thrown my princess" the prince voice had a slighter feminine tone to it but still came through menacingly

Getting hornier Bulma smiled at how he wanted to have her"No we can't" straddling him once more she took her seat on his face feeling soft lips mixture with a soft tongue, the sensation of feeling this new mouth on her pussy made her extremely wet, putting her hand on the headboard she interlocked them with the handcuffed sayain hands as her husband assaulted her pussy with a mixture of lips, tongue movement, and a new move where he would thrust his tongue in and out as if he was fucking her pussy with his dick.

"I definitely have to do this more often" her final thought filled her head as she felt herself about to cum "OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK AAAAAAAHHHHH" her shrieks echoed through the halls of capsule corp as her husband laid waste to her pussy and wetness.

**Author's Note:**

> YO I really hoped you enjoyed 
> 
> all comments are welcome.
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. 
> 
> I tried to edit as best I could sorry if I missed anything.
> 
> The title is a bit all over so I may change it XD AGAIN THANK YOU FOR READING ALL COMMENTS WELCOMED WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK.


End file.
